MRS Alliance
MR'''S is a fan favorite alliance from Season 3 of Escape the Night consisting of best friend's Matthew Patrick, Rosanna Pansino, and Safiya Nygaard. The three of them are considered the true survivors of Season 3 due to their close-knit, sibling-like relationship. Season 3 ''Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1'' Matt and Rosanna arrive at Everlock together a meet the rest of the guests, after they arrive they go on the ferris wheel together. When they get stuck they try to warn the rest of the group but fail. After they are helped by Calliope they both find a key that would later lead to the lounge but before they can go there they are captured. ''Episode 2- The Clowns Here Kill Part 2'' Matt, Rosanna and Safiya along with Manny and Roi go to find the spring for the jack in the box. ''Episode 3- Venomous Affections'' This episode didn't show much of Safyia but it had Matt comforting Rosanna after she broke down post voting Nikita into the challenge. ''Episode 4- The Man with No Name '' This episode showed the peak of MRS after Rosanna is voted in against Teala Matt and Safyia worry about her, when she comes back they hug it out. ''Episode 5- Strong Like A Demon'' Like in Episode 3 we didn't see as much MRS as we thought but a moment that showed that they truly loved eachother is when Matthew is being Beaten to death and the camera cuts to Rosanna and Safiya sobbing at the site, when the artifact is cleansed Rosanna takes a moment to reflect on Matt's death and how she needs to hounor him by finding the second lazuars coin. Episode 7 - Funhouse Joey and Safiya choose Matt to be revived with the Harp of Lazarus. After half an hour of the guests waiting for him to arrive, he returns. After they meet Willie, Matt enters the Funhouse first and goes into the Candy Room, along with Safiya and Rosanna. Matt expresses that they are the two favorite people in the group. Matt is the first one captured by Willie, but is not voted in the challenge. Due to the surprise of Safiya being killed by Willie, along with Nikita's attitude towards her death, Matt and Nikita have an argument which Joey breaks up. However, the episode ends with Matt glaring at Nikita, implying that he is still angry at her that his good friend is dead. Episode 8 - Wicked Witches At the start of the episode, Rosanna is comforting Matt post-Safiya's death even saying in her confessional "I'm not siding with anyone but I can definitely see where Matt is coming from." Halfway through the episode, Matt and Rosanna are cursed along with Manny and Joey. The four of them are put into the challenge and he finishes first, but he loses Ro. Their last exchange of words is them saying that they love each other and Matt saying he was devastated after the challenge, but her death led to Maria regaining her youth and reuniting with Sam, which he is happy about. Season 4 ''Episode 6- The Maze of Terror' Although Safiya wasn't in Season 4 Matt and Rosanna were. When Matt returns he and Rosanna share a joyful reuion but quickly tells her he can't stay forever because his magic has a time constraint and he'll disappear from the museum which worries her. When they need to spilt up Matt tags along with Rosanna and Colleen to find souvenirs from the Gorgon's lair. They eventually find the first piece the need to defeat the Gorgon but a death was needed for the final piece meaning that if Matt lost he would lose his magic and unfortunately he does which breaks Rosanna's heart. Category:Alliances Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Cast